Family
by smileyboo101
Summary: It's what you're born with weather you love them or not. Everyone has one, some point in your life and they may not be blood but sometimes they're just as close. it's family. Every family has their trails and tribulations, yet this is only the beginning.


**_Professor'_**s**_ POV_**

My late wife and I had 3 beautiful daughters. The oldest Blossom. Intelligent, beautiful and she had a natural curiosity of the world yet wouldn't let a thing get by her. Two years later there was Buttercup. She always held a stern facial expression and was a little rough around the edges but she was a daddy's girl under it all. Two years after there was our last daughter, Bubbles. The name fit perfectly, she was as joyous and cheerful as Santa himself. She definitely knew how to light up a room. All three of them grew up to have a strong, healthy relationship regardless of their different personalities...

Bubbles was the first to move out, after getting a deal to model in Rome. She left a few broken hearts but no one was as broken as me. We sent us the magazines she was in, hopefully there wasn't more that we messed..I didn't know how hard it would be to let them go, but somehow I made it. The next to leave was Blossom, she left for college at Oxford. Who knew she would make it somewhere so prestigious, of course I knew! I didn't doubt my girl, not once... Buttercup was an entrepreneur she didn't like knowing that someone could control her which is why she made her own line of work. She owns several clubs all over the country, some clothing stores and hotels. I'm equally proud of all my daughters.

Having three daughters was never easy. There was their hair to deal with, emotions, then their was the talk about 'lady business'. Raising them was somewhat a struggle but I loved it just as much as i love them. Of course I wasn't always alone, my life Jessica Keane well now she's Jessica Utonium. She was a great help, especially when the girls got older.

I love all 4 of my girl but lately I've had this feelings that things were about to change...

* * *

As I passed Bubbles's old room I heard Jessica meditating, what a normal morning. I went downstairs in the kitchen and poured myself some coffee, then I heard the front door slam close. "And there goes the peace" I mumbled to no one in particularly as green eyes met mine.

"Coffee isn't good for you"

"Good Morning to you too, Buttercup. You coming with me to pick up your sister?" Blossom was coming home from Oxford for a while, or at least until she figures out what she wants to do with her life next. Regardless of what she choses she knows she has a room at home, well at least for now. I'm still trying to rent it out but now I can't, can I.

"No, one of the boys were going with you" She was referring to Brick Boomer and Butch. Three boys that the girls basically grew up with. All three come from great families and they were the closest things to sons I've ever had. I came to their games and they often come to me for advice. Yeah, I guess you could say they are my sons.. All three have gone their own way as they travel through this thing call Life. Butch is a professional boxer, I often watch his matches. Even been to a few, kid can fight! definitely wouldn't want to get into an altercation with him. Then there's Brick, last I heard he was at Oxford with Blossom who knows how that went. Boomer is still home, A local artist and music producer. You can mainly find him in my house on a good day. Since boomer was the only one who still lives in Townsville I knew she was referring to him.

"Boomer is coming and so are you" I plastered a fake smile on my face as I took another sip.

"See the thing about being over 18, you no longer have to listen to your parents" She gave me an even wider smile before going to the refrigerator.

"Don't you have food in your own home?"

"Yeah but who likes to eat up their own food?" She pulled out the components to make a sandwich. That's my girl. Buttercup was more tomboyish than her sister. Dare I say it, we have a closer connection but only because we have more to bond over but that doesn't mean I love her more than her other sisters. "Hey, you seen Bubbles of the cover of Playboy?" I dropped my mug and stared at Buttercup.

"What?! What do you mean playboy? She was in Playboy? how do you know? Why are you subscribed to playboy?" my questions were coming out at an irregular speed that Buttercup couldn't help but laugh at.

"Calm down Pops. I'm kidding she's not in Playboy well not the ones I've seen.." Before I could question her further she escaped with her sandwich leaving everything out on the counter. Same ole Buttercup... I knew she was a little bi-curious so the comment didn't affect me. I quickly cleaned her mess and followed her into the living room.

"How's things with you and Mitch?" she seemed unfazed by the question while she continued to eat her sandwich.

"We're okay I guess. I haven;t hear from him in a few days"

"That's not good. Something happen?"

"No but Pops, I'm not discussing my relationship with you"

"Why? You use to always talk to me about your relationships"

"And you wonder why none of them ever were successful" She mumbles the comment but I heard her loud and clear. maybe I did mettle into her relationships a bit much but I only wanted to keep her safe.

"Butterfly you know that you have to kiss a few frogs before you find your prince or princess"

"That's how you end up with warts." before I could comment back , the doorbell rang and buttercup got up too quickly. By the quick exchange of insulting comments, I knew it was Boomer.

"Morning John" Boomer gave me him usual southern boy smile. He was a very optimistic boy who reminded me so much of Bubbles. "Excited to have one of your daughter back under your roof?"

"No. They were hell to control then and I know she's going to be hell to control now" We both laughed at my joke.

"Pops stop exaggerating blossom would never do anything to rise your blood pressure. The worst thing she did was steal a cookie out of the jar after bed time. The next morning, she confessed." Buttercup was twirling the keys in her hand while leaning against the door.

"Oh so you're going with us now?"

"Yeah by my own free will, you coming?" She opened the front door and walked out.

"That's some daughter you got there, sir"

"Don't I know it"

* * *

Boomer and I leaned of the body of the car outside the airport waiting for Blossom, Buttercup was still inside the car even though I knew she was equally as excited. We watched as people came and went. Some seem to be reunited while others we're trying to get somewhere. "I wonder if she still looks the same?" I had a slight idea that boomer has always had a crush on blossom but it was never proven since she never visited us. A postcard on the holidays and a phone call when she needed money.

"I'm sure she looks as gorgeous as ever. Aren't you interested, thinking of starting a relationship with my daughter boomer?" I notice him slightly blush and struggle to answer the question. Before he could Buttercup interrupted him.

"Stop barging into other people's relationships old man!" She got out the car and held a stern facial expression. Her eyes set on me and nothing but me.

"Well excuse me" I turned away until I saw her get back into the car then I turned to Boomer who was still under some type of shock. "We'll talk later" I whispered so Buttercup wouldn't hear me. Just as Boomer mustered the courage to speak, I heard a familiar squeal and I turned to see a familiar face. Blossom eyes danced with excitement while she rushed to us.

"DADDY!" She dropped her things near the car and jumped into my arms. That's when i noticed my little girl wasn't little 's that or I'm just getting old... She squeezed me tight and I squeeze her tighter. Hugs like this remind me of when she was little. Blossom used to hug me as if that would be her last time seeing me.. Not soon as a feeling of nostalgia came over me, she released me and another squeal was heard. "Boom!" She gave him the same hug. Maybe there was more to them... Something I can get into. "It's just you two?" The slight British accent was heard in her voice. it strangely fit her.

"Looking for me?" Buttercup popped out the car until to be tackled by Blossom in excitement. These two might argue the most but the love each other the hardest. For a moment Blossom was just holding Buttercup but she soon gave in and hugged back, letting her walls fall. "Missed you too" Boomer and i put the bags in the car, letting the girls have a moment.

* * *

**_Blossom_**

"How was school?" Dad seemed to be the only one asking me questions, the other two were lost in their own thoughts. Wonder what's on their minds?

"Splendid, it was a oppurtunity that I'm glad I didn't let fly by me."

"What's next for you?"

"Trying to get me out already?" He laughs dryly at my joke, " If you must know, i want to go back for my masters but that will be later. I've been in school all my life I feel as though I need a break"

"Want to work for me just to keep a little money in your pocket?"

"Tempting over, I may take you up on it. So how's Jessica been?"

"She's the same as ever. Calm and collected, never raises her voice pass the level of the t.v."

"It will be nice to see her again and eat her home cooking meal. English food is delicious but nothing beats Jessica's food" He let out a hearty laugh.

"Oh you sound like Butterfly. Butterfly you still up there? Awfully quiet" I looked over to buttercup in the passenger seat. She was awfully quiet but I took this moment to look at how my little sister had grown up. She let her hair grow out, it was in a high ponytail that went to her shoulders so I couldn't see the exactly length. Her skin was lightly tanned and she looked so youthful. Her eyes were as bright as ever and I could tell that she is still taller than me.

"Thinking about something that Mitch asked me today actually."

"Elaborate" She looked over at me but quickly turned back to the road.

"He asked me to go an a vacation to Australia with him"

"That's wonderful BC, why not go?" Boomer's question was innocent enough but of course Buttercup had to make things awkward.

"There is so much more that goes into that. Blossom if Boomer were to ask you to Australia would you go?" She smirked as she asked the question knowing that I would be too tied to answer. I was about to foil her plan.

"Of course I would go because we're friends and it's Australia they have the best accents ever..."

"Good save"

* * *

We arrive to the house and I see Jennifer sitting on the porch. She quickly gets up and I see that time has done her well. She has a few stray grey yet her body was still the same. The basic structure of a curvy woman, Dad had a thing for those type of women... As I got out of the car I got rushed with hugs and kisses from her. I knew Jennifer and I weren't exactly close but I respected her to some extent. "Blossom, you are so beautiful. How was Oxford?"

"An amazing experience and England itself was wonderful." She smiled.

"I see you even picked up their accent, fits your perfectly actually. Come inside for lunch, I made some of your favorites." I moved forward into the home I grew up in. Not much had changed, just a few decor changes, different shade of paint but that was all. It was home at his best and to make things better it almost never rains in Townsville. You don't know how long it's been since I've seen the actual sun. I walk into the kitchen to seem the familiar aroma of my favorite food. I was definitely glad to be back.

* * *

**_Buttercup_**

I let Jennifer and Dad catch up with Blossom. I lay in my apartment, thinking. With Blossom back, Bubbles was sure not to be too far behind. Being with my sister again well, it's always a good time but of course there was those is just naturally bossy and Bubbles is naturally ditsy. They both just annoy me but I still love them. Then there's the boys.. The way Boomer was practically staring Blossom down in the car ride from the airport was beyond disgusting. Hopefully he will actually make a move this type before she's gone again. It may seem like Boomer is the worst person to me, but in reality we are actually pretty close. Since we're the only two that stayed in Townsville, we've become pretty close.

The sound of my front door opening and closing pulled me from my bed. "Mitch, is that you?"

"Yeah, Babe. Just wanted to let you know that I'm canceling out dinner plans" I rolled my eyes as i followed his voice into the dining room.

"Tell me in person, that's safe" I looked at him with attitude but he doesn't look at me back. He's more interested in his phone. I frown as i walked up to him and snatched his phone out of his hand. "You're pushing your luck right about now" I looked at the phone as he tried to pry it from my hands. I saw a girl who was looking quite slutty if I must say. "Who the hell is this?" He managed to get the phone from my hands.

"Mind your business and don't exaggerate things"

"Your business is my business, that's what a fucking relationship is! I'm not exaggerating anything but by you not answering my question you just told me all i needed to know" I turned to walk towards the door but quickly got pulled back. I was pulled into Mitch's stern and muscular chest. I secretly cursed myself for being so vulnerable to a muscular tall man. Mitch was about 6'3 and since I was 5'9 we were a perfect match.

"Buttercup don't do this. I'm sorry I didn't give you the reply you wanted. She's no one, i promise just some random that popped up on my Instagram feed. I was scrolling when you pulled it from my hands and it landed on her. I'm sorry you got the wrong impression but you know I only have eyes for you" His whole face lit up with happiness as he saw me blush. Mitch might be the only guy that could get that type of reaction from me. His chocolate brown eyes danced and I stood on my tippy toes to peck him on the lips. His lips were always so soft and taste like pepper mint. Mitch wanted more so he leaned down to capture my lips, deepening the kiss by picking me up. I wrapped my arms around him letting all my troubles go as i get lost in this man. He pushed me against a near-by wall to get a better grip on me but quickly dropped me as his phone rang. I stared at him in astonishment. "Hey listen, im going to have to call you back" He was trying to keep a hushed tone as if he didn't want me to hear. I quickly got up and snatched the phone from his ear.

"Who is this?" I was fuming, who was more important than me right now?

"His girlfriend, who is this?" A high-pitched feminine voice replied and I tossed Mitch was such force, I heard him slightly grunt.

"Your girlfriend? Really Mitch?! Get the fuck out!" I forcefully pushed Mitch toward the front door. "You're such a fucking liar! I KNEW you were messing around with some bitch!" HE stood on the opposite side of my door and stared at me with his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Buttercup don't do this"

"I didn't do shit, YOU did this to us!"

"But I love you, I'm sorry"

"Fuck you, Bitch" I slammed the door in his face and locked myself in my room. I put my work out clothes on and made my way to the gym to release some energy. Then I remembered my sister back in town, maybe she could help me right now. Second thought, she may just get in the way...


End file.
